2012-11-23 Hang-Glider Mishap
There are plenty of weird sights in New York City every day. This evening? Well, here's another. Yes, that is someone flying over the city via hang-glider. And yes, it is on fire. Freedom Ring didn't exactly think his plans for a rocket-powered hang-glider through and now he's just trying not to crash. Sure, he could fix this very easily but he's a little to focused on the potential fiery crash to remember he's got a 'magic' ring. There is a reason that Warlock likes New York over some of the other major cities of Earth to go people watching. Gotham is a bit depressing, and Metropolis just does not have some of the more interesting sights. Take the flaming Hang-glider for instance. As the disaster in waiting passes over the shape shifting alien currently looking like a rather easy to forget and plain human being he looks up and takes a few tenths of a second to make his decision. The surprise and little bit of fear created when a random person transforms into a gold and black machine like creature is short lived, and mostly replaced with typical New Yorker apathy once it blasts off using back mounted rockets following the hang glider. Catching up with Freedom Ring and his burning glider of heroism the strange creature that is Warlock matches speed under him and twists his head backwards to look up into Freedom Ring's face. "Greetings Sir/Madam. Self believes Sir/Madam may be operating that craft incorrectly. Is Sir/Madam in need of assistance?" And that's the point at which J'onn...would come swooping in for the rescue, if he wasn't absolutely terrified of the burning hangglider! So, instead, he positions himself as close as he dares underneath it...and heaves a hidden sigh of relief as Warlock shows up. Good. Somebody who isn't both terrified of and vulnerable to fire can catch the guy and he won't have to be embarrassed by failure. Poor J'onn. "Ohmanohmanohmanohman!" Freedom Ring tries to concentrate long enough to create some water or a fire extinguisher but it doesn't happen. Warlock's suddenn appearance doesn't help matters. There's a few seconds of pause before. "WAAAAH!" Freedom Ring lets go...and falls. Someone can have fun catching him. The hang glider meanwhile keeps going but after a short distance it just vanishes, fire and all...into a bunch of sparkles. Even as freedom Ring has his pause of confusion a pair of long nozzels grow out of Warlock's sides and spray a mass of compressed CO2 at the fires. Why did he not start with that? becuase it took him a few seconds to build a small machine in his body that could make the CO2 he could use. When Freedom Ring lets go it compleatly surprises Warlock. Most of the time people give him warnings before doing that like yelling, 'Catch Me!' which is why he does not grab the other being right away. As the glider disapears instead of getting sprayed with CO2 he changes directiosn adn dives for Freedom Ring. As he dives down, Martian Manhunter comes up. Hopefully one of them will catch the guy rather than the two colliding. Warlock is closer, but man can J'onn move when he needs to, reaching out for the falling hero. Which one will end up grabbing him remains an open question, but he's certainly in no more danger of going Splat. Freedom Ring lets out a grunt as he's caught by Martian Manhunter. A little dazed, it takes him a few moments to realize he's not falling anymore so he doesn't have to worry about creating a safe landing pad. "Man that was wild," he says. "Thanks for the save and...holy crap you're green," the reality altering hero just stares at J'onn a moment. "Cool." Warlock sees Martian Manhunter carch Freedom Ring and is glad, but his speed at the moment is a little too much to stop before he hits the two of them. Thankfully he has a way around having a midair collision. The gold and black alien's bod rpples and goes almost liquid like before becomming an expalding ring just in time to pass Manhunter and Ring as they go through him like a hoop target. With everyone safe, or at least out of immediate danger he pulls his body back together and arcs backwards probably pulling enough g's to make a human piiolet pass out and jets over to come up alongside of the other two shape shifted into a near perfect copy of Billy Campbell circa the early ninties in a leather flight jacket, and khaki pants only all in either black or gold. "Greetigns self Friend Martian Manhunter. Query, is the citizen recovered from the combustable aircraft safe?" Shapeshifting. It comes in handy. "He appears to be. Are you alright? And yes, where I come from it is quite normal to be green." He gets that all the time, of course...people reacting to the odd (by Earth standards) color of his skin. Not that Freedom Ring has much room to comment on skin. His is currently pinkish red and not looking human at all. He just stares at Warlock-Campbell a moment before muttering something about seeing things. "Yeah, I'm okay. That didn't go too well," he laughs. "Hey, did he...you're one of those Justice League guys, right?" he asks J'onn, grinning. "I should probably make it so ya don't gotta carry me anymore, shouldn't I?" Warlock's neck extends from his body in just the way it should not as he takes on a shape closer to his abnormal choice in looks. His eyes change to resemble...complex machines that someone conversant with technology of a level much higher than earth's might recognize as scanners of different types as his head moves up and down checking out Freedom Ring's body just to make sure he is not injured. "If Pink and Black colored male being is embarrassed by Friend Martian Manhunter carrying him, or if Friend Martian Manhunter becomes tired, Self is fully capable of becoming a mode of transport for either or both. Self is designate Warlock. Query, how did Pink and Black being disintegrate flaming aircraft?" "It would be appreciated...not that carrying you is any problem. I can set you down anywhere." Of course, he's assuming Freedom Ring can't fly, or he wouldn't have needed the rocket powered hanglider in the first place. "Okay, what the heck are you supposed to be?" Freedom Ring points at Warlock. He's not injured, just a little confused. He's trying to cover it up though. "Disinterwhat? Its gone? Yeah that happens, y'know," he remarks. A little bit of concentration and a pair of high-tech boots just materialize on Curtis' feet. "No need to set me down. Just let me go. I'm good to fly now," he says, gesturing at the boots. Warlock's eyes grow and extend outward a little as he looks at the boots that appear on Freedom Ring's feet before they return to normal and his neck finaly reels in to put his head where it should be if he was a normal humanoid creature. "Self is designate Warlock. Self is a hero!" Warlock won't mention that he is part of a normaly genocidal highly dangerous species known for converting and devouring all life on any world they move too. Kind of like the Borg but absent thier friendly nature. Lucky for Earth that Warlock is different. Martian Manhunter lets him go, although he doesn't back off that far. Just in case the rocket boots are no more effective than the hangglider was. A legitimate concern, really. Of course, he's also staying out of the direct exhaust of the boots. Sensible Martian. He seems quite relaxed. "Martian Manhunter. And yes, I am a Justice League member." Freedom Ring falls a few feet when let go but he's quick to float back up. Thankfully there's no exhaust, just a faint 'whirrrrr'. "Anti-gravity boots," he declares proudly. The introductions get a smile before Freedom Ring strikes a pose in mid-air. "Well you can call me, Freedom Ring!" as he says his name, it appears floating in the air above him like the title of a comic book. Warlock cocks his head to the side as he watches Freedom Ring. The part of him that learned a great deal about Earth culture by watching geek movies and cartoons with Douglas ramsey can not help but react to the floating name tital behind Freedom Ring in kind. Warlock strikes a pose himself as his name appears behind him written in a weird mix of steam punk and cyberpunk type fonts with obvious wires and the o in his name being shaped like a gear. The wires comming of his name attach to Warlock's back where his sudden name is reabsorbed shrinking and moving like a transformer changing compleat with the sound effect from the cartoon series. "Greetings then Freedom Ring." Martian Manhunter shakes his head. "Showoffs," he says, although he's clearly highly amused and entertained. HE can't pull a similar trick. Well, he could, but he'd have to do it with a mental illusion. Which would be rude to do just to show off and it would hardly be original at this point, after everyone else did it first. Letting the letters fade away, Freedom Ring smiles. "Okay, Warlock. That's some kinda weird magic ya got there," he remarks, thinking Warlock is some kind of technomancer. "Hey, where's the fun in havin' awesome powers if ya can't play around with 'em sometimes?" he asks J'onn with a grin. Warlock would not have found sudden psychically added visual effects rude, given where he lived the first time he came to earth it would have elicited a slightly nostalgic feeling. That, and wavery green letters spelling out Martian Manhunter would have made the whole scene like the first pages of a comic book with a random team up making sure all the readers knew who the main characters are. All it would be missing is a dire threat, and a little yellow box telling the 'True Believers' when the various characters last appeared or what they had been doing. "Self does not have magic. Self is a techno-organic life form." He says sounding a little confused at his powers being confused with magic when they are just carefully applied technologies. "Query, would this be a case of Significantly Advanced Science being indistinguishable from primitive superstition?" "It would. Of course, there are some aspects of magic that become indistinguishable from science. Such as, perhaps, anti-gravity boots?" The Martian tilts his head as he turns slightly to regard Freedom Ring. At some levels, science and magic grow together and start to, well...merge. Freedom Ring just blinks. "Huh?" his head tilts to the side. "Why do you call yourself Warlock then?" he asks. He then flashes a grin to the Martian. "I just use my magic to make awesome stuff like these boots. And not so awesome things like the hang-glider," he laughs. Warlock 's normaly happy face droops to an obviously sad one. "Designation is translation from self's laguage. Warlock is word meaning Oath Breaker." When anyone that knows the story really thinks about it, its a fitting name for a being whose msot defining moment was breaking all tradition of his species and refusing to fight his parent to the death when he reached maturity. His mood quickly hits an upswing again as he pushes the thoughts he was having out of his mind. "Fascinating. Quantum state alteration of mater. query, to create items is there a requirement to have seen or understand thier workings?" "Whether that is a bad thing or not depends on the nature of the oath...and whether it was given freely." J'onn kind of leans back a bit on thin air. "And apparently somewhat of one, given his issue with the hang glider." A reasonable assumption, that it failed because he didn't know how to make a *good* one. "It means what now? I thought it was just what you call a male witch," Freedom Ring shrugs. Its not a big deal to him. "Quantum whatsits?" so lost. "Uhhh, no I can make whatever. I just have to think about it," he grins. "I think I just made the rockets too big and they exploded," he comments about the hang-glider. "Apparently bigger isn't always better." Warlock shrugs a little. "Greater size can be more powerful and agressive, but also easier to target. Propperly designed and more streamline can be used for greater acceleration." Or, bigger is not always better. "Traditional use witch is gender neutral." "Which is correct." J'onn considers. "Well, I have talked to engineers. They do say that blowing up prototypes is an inevitable part of the process. Might I suggest having somebody to spot you if you try it again?" Always a good idea when experimenting with flight stuff. "Well, that's a good idea but you two are the first super people I've met, y'know," Freedom Ring replies with a smile. "I'm just glaf I didn't have to crash land. That usually hurts," he adds with a laugh. "It is? Huh...learnin' new things every day," is his reply to the explanation about the word 'witch'. Warlock grins at Freedom Ring and then reaches into his own chest and pulls out a buisness card with nothing mroe than a phone number on it. "Self is willing to volenteer to help new self-Friend at any time self Friend Freedom Ring requires spotter/second/safty/backup. Friend Freedom Ring may know greater number of Super beings than belives. New York has statisticaly unusual percentage of resident beings with greater than human abilities." "New York attracts us, I think. And I am always willing to spot for somebody, when I have the time. You would not be the first or the last." Because, it's a valuable service, and the more training a super gets the safer and more useful he is. The card gets a long look before Freedom Ring takes it. He has no idea what to do with it since his pants have no pockets. After a little concentration, he creates some pockets to slip the card into. "I'm pretty sure none of my friends have any kinda powers," he laughs. "Unless super sarcasm and acting count," he jokes. "Well, thanks to you both then. I didn't know the super types were so helpful to eachother." Warlock nods and says, "Self has observed excess sarcasim as a trait in a high percentage of mutants." Or at least allt he mutants he has known tend twords it, which might be moer a function of knowing mainly teenaged mutants than anything else. Warlock transforms into a friendly but serious looking blad man who looks rather like Captain Picard from Star Trek the Next generation in a suit before speaking in a voice benafitting a shakespearian actor with only the lightest of accents. "Teamwork is an essential skill. We must work together as a team, as a family, to face the great challanges that lay ahead of us." Warlock has reconnected. "I am helpful to allies and potential allies. One never knows when they might be able to return the favor." Entirely practical, the Martian, as odd as his appearance might be. "I judge that you might be worth knowing, Freedom Ring. And I already know you are, Warlock." Warlock nods at Martian Manhunter as he shape shifts back into his normal odd shape instead of his human teacher and mentor. After a secodn he can'ts his head to the side and puts a finger against the top of his head while what apepars to be a small antenna extends out of the top of his head. "Appologies Self must be leaving, Self is reciving call from self friend that is in need of minor help." With that said the strange alien, or that should be stranger of the two aliens tehre, drops several feet so that he is below Martian Manhunter and Freedom Ring before changing into a jet craft of some kind and rocketting away in a northwesterly direction at a very high rate of speed. Freedom Ring watches Warlock go and then lets out a little 'huh'. "He's a bit weird," he remarks. "Then again, so am I," he laughs. Turning a grin to J'onn, the reality altering hero nods. "Well, glad you think that much. Seems like you're a guy worth knowing too." Martian Manhunter watches Warlock go. "I try to be. Warlock is a strange one...but I suspect we should all be glad he *is* an oathbreaker. There is something about him that niggles at me. "What?" Freedom Ring just looks confused. "What do ya mean? He seemed already aside from lookin' all freaky when he showed up under me all of a sudden." "Just that I might have come across a mention of his people and not in a very good context." J'onn lets out a breath. "So. Magically creating technology. That is, in fact, a new one on me." "His people? So he's what...some kinda alien? Okay...didn't know that," Freedom Ring remarks. He shrugs it off though, not letting it worry him. "Oh, I can do more than tech, y'know. I can magic up anything I want." Martian Manhunter nods. "A handy ability. I would assume it has *some* limitations, of course. Everything does." And hey. Alien. Right here. "Its real handy," Freedom Ring confirms. "And a ton of fun," a laugh. "Yeah, there's a couple. Its nothing too annoying though. Stuff that's easy to deal with as long as I remember it and plan ahead." Martian Manhunter nods. "I won't ask for more details." Because you don't reveal all of your weaknesses to people you don't know very well. After all, one never *really* knows, does one. That gets a quick laugh out of Freedom Ring. "Thanks. I was hoping you wouldn't. It would be awkward to try to avoid answering that," he says. Of course he's still figuring out a lot about his powers so that just makes it a little more strange. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs